Cullen's do it better
by JasperHalesWife
Summary: Edward is with Bella. Rosalie is with Emmett. Carlisle is with Esme. Alice is with Jacob. But what about Jasper? What happens when Jasper and his best friend meet again after years of being separated? Jasper has only been a vampire for two years, will he be able to control himself around her? LEMONS WITH A GOOD PLOT. THIS STORY IS GONNA HAVE MULTIPLE CHAPTERS!


A new member to the Cullen Crew

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS CHEYANNE. YOU SHOULD CONTINUE READING NOW.**

**CPOV:**

I was sleeping until my phone rang. Sexy bitch played as the ringtone, Alice. I answered the phone,

"**Hello?" **

"**WAKE UP BIIIITCH!" Alice screamed from the other line.**

"**What's up robo?" I asked. **

"**What's up? It's your eighteenth birthday Cheyanne!" **

"**I know. But today is a school day. I don't want to be the center of attention." I said. Me and Alice, broke our silence and laughed.**

"**Good one Chey." **

"**Yeah Al. See you at school?" **

"**Nope I'm picking you up today." **

"**Okay. Bye robo." **

"**Bye kitty." Alice said and then the line went dead.**

I got up, brushed my teeth and took a shower. I wrapped the towel around me and walked to my bedroom. I put on the radio while I got dressed. Ironically, Birthday Sex came on. I laughed and continued to get dressed. I put on my pink panties and bra. Then I put on black stockings with black jean short shorts. A white spaghetti strap shirt with a high school sweater. I put on my black and white chucks. I brushed my wavy straight hair to the side. I turned off the radio and left. As soon as I walked outside Alice pulled up, with Jacob in the car. I smiled and shook my head. I walked downstairs and walked to the car. "Jacob what are you doing here?" "This is my car, Alice wanted to show off make a grand entrance." Jacob replied "Wow." I said and laughed.

**AT THE SCHOOL:**

We finally arrived. Alice and I got out of the car and all eyes were on us. "LOOKIN' GOOD CHEY!" One boy shouted across the parking lot. I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Bye baby." Alice said and kissed Jacob. I just stood there like this is awkward.

**JPOV:**

My family and I arrived at the parking lot. It was so hard to be the newest vampire to a vegan vampire clan. Not only was I a new vegan vampire, but I was a new vampire all together. On my nineteenth birthday, two years ago. I got really sick. Carlisle knew the only way to help me was to change me. I miss everything. But I felt like I lost everything when my best friend moved to New York when we were five. "LOOKING GOOD CHEY!" One boy shouted across the parking lot. I shot my head up. Chey? My best friend's name was Chey, well Cheyanne but I called her Chey. "That's her." Edward said, clearly reading my mind.

**FLASHBACK:**

"**Jasper!" Cheyanne cried out while running to me. I opened my arms to hug her which she excepted. She cried on my shoulder. "What's wrong Chey?" "I'm moving t-to N-N-New Yo-York!" Chey tried to say. "No you can't move!"I cried. We held each other and cried in each others arms. "Cheyanne!" Mr and called out. "Jasper I have to go." She said and frowned. More tears threatening to escape her eyes. "You're my best friend. I love you." I said. "I love you too." She replied and then ran to her parents and got in the car.**

**FLASHBACK OVER. PRESENT TIME..AGAIN.:**

Although I'm nineteen and she's eighteen I still have a crush on her, I always had and always will. She kept me calm when I was mad. Chey's like my self control. She felt and looked awkward right now. Finally the red car they pulled up in left and she felt normal again. "Back then you were human. Now you're a vampire. Are you still gonna be able to control yourself?" Edward said. "Ed stay out of my mind." I said. Edward sighed and said "I'll go with you." We both walked over to Cheyanne. When she turned around she almost bumped into me. I got a full view of her frame. Pale, skinny, tall but only 5'10, brown hair, and hazel green eyes. "Cheyanne." "Jasper?" She said with a hopeful smile. "Yeah." I said while gazing at her. "You're so tall." She said. "6'3 to be exact." Edward said, "And you are?" Chey asked Edward. "I'm Edward. Clearly you're Cheyanne. And you are." Edward said while turning his attention to the pixie like girl. I grabbed Chey's arm and pulled her aside. "So how's it going?" I asked her. "Better now." She said with a smile. I couldn't keep my thoughts in anymore. "You're so beautiful. You always have been though. But now there's something that's just there." I said. Chey started blushing. The bell rang, I rolled my eyes and so did she."I guess I should walk you to class." I said, "No Jazz. I'm not going." "What about your grade?" "I asked the teacher to give me work that covered today. I gave it in yesterday. So I don't have to go to class. Any class today." Chey said and smiled. "I mostly never go to class anymore." "Wow Jazz. You've changed. I like it." Chey said, next thing you know she was hugging me tight. "I missed you so much Jazz." Cheyanne said and then put her head on my chest because that's the only place she could reach. She finally let go but I didn't. "Jazz we need to catch up. Tell me everything. And you've missed a lot over the past few years." Chey said. I smiled. And then reality slapped me in the face, I can't tell her I'm a vampire, can I? "Excuse me." I told her and walked to Edward, he was still talking to the pixie. "Edward I need to ask you an important question." I said. I pulled him aside and before I could even speak he said, "Sure tell her. She's not gonna tell anybody. I know. I can tell. She's a nice girl." Edward said. "I know. And okay thanks for the approvement!" I said and then ran back to Cheyanne. "Hey." I said. "Heey" "So about that whole catching up thing, wanna know a big secret?" "Yes Jazz." "Follow me." I grabbed her hand and then we walked to the forest.

**EPOV:**

This Alice girl can sure talk a lot. She's super hot and nice though. Around 4'4 4'10. She's best friends with Cheyanne. And did I tell you how hot she was. I looked over at Bella and smiled. I looked over at Alice and felt liking breaking her open. GOD! Bella and I haven't done it in a week and now I'm becoming a bit of a horn bag. I wonder if anyone would notice if me and Alice would sneak somewhere. I looked at Bella and signaled her to go to class. I was reading Alice's mind and man she is a naughty girl. "Hey Alice why don't we go on a little adventure. Explore a couple of things. I'll explore you, and you explore me." "Edward don't you have a girlfriend?" "Don't you have a boyfriend." "Doesn't matter." "There's your answer Alice." I pulled her softly and found the nearest room.

**AT THE FOREST CPOV:**

"Wow that's so cool! Why was you hesitant to tell me? Jazz if you really know me like you said, you would know this would be like the most thrilling and exciting news. At the end of the day we're all humans. Some of us are just dead. And hot." I said while pointing at him, he smiled, "So C, you think I'm hot?" Jasper said. C? He was the only person to call me that. Sometimes he calls me CC. "C? You remember that nickname?!" "How could I forget? I thought it was only fair since you gave me the next name J." Jasper said. I could feel hotness on my back. I looked back and the sun came from behind the trees, it started beaming it's hot light. "Jasper, I wanna see you. In the light." I said softly while my eyes still locked on the light the sun was causing. Jasper walked up to me, I looked at him and it was like a million little diamonds were reflecting off of him. I saw some of his scars, looks like some trailed up his arm, on his face was one on his forehead, more to the side. But that was the only scar on his face. Still with that one scar on his face he was so perfect. It looked like a little scar. Nothing big. "Jasper you're perfect. Too perfect." I said and he turned around and smiled. "You should, come over. To my house. I'm gonna be alone. My mom isn't coming back home till next week and my dad is working late again. We could hand out in my room, you know?" I said, still fighting in my mind. One part of me is like fuck him now. And the other part is like wait till he makes a move. "I'd love to come over tonight." He said with a smirk.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

I just came out the shower, my towel was wrapped around me. I took the towel wrapped around my hair off. My hair was loose still not dry. Ugh. I heard something in my room and turned around. "Jasper, you came!" I said with the biggest smile on my face. "Yeah, uh." He said and looked down. I skipped over to him and gave him a hug. He returned the hug, I then noticed something, I was in my towel, only my towel. I wanted to let go but then I felt something touching me just an inch above my vagina. I felt his boner. I smirked and decided to grind against it. You know, tease him. His grip on me tightened. I started grinding up and down. I uncovered myself and started grinding my bare body on him. A growl escaped his lips. He threw my towel across the room and pushed me on the bed. He took off his shirt and turned around to me. His eyes were pitch black. "I hope you're ready to finish what you started." He said with smug-ish tone.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
